


Countdown

by nyoungcat0913



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyoungcat0913/pseuds/nyoungcat0913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you have a watch that counts down to the day you meet your soulmate? Would you want to know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired by a tumblr(?) Post I've read this morning. I may or may not add more to this story but I'm so tired right now, so sorry.
> 
> Also, unedited. So if there are some errors, I apologize in advance. I know, I'm such a "responsible" writer. Leave comments when you're done! I mean, if you feel like it.

_What if you have a watch that counts down to the day you meet your soulmate? Would you want to know?_

Jaebum was never the one to believe in things such as soulmates so he never bothered with the watch counting down on his wrist. But at one point though, and out of sheer curiosity, he looked at his wrist and sees 00d 00hrs 00mins 00secs. 'hm. Maybe the thing's broken' he thought and continued to ignore it.

Months have passed since that day and Jaebum went on with his life as quietly as possible. He watched other people obsess over their watches, running around in circles as they clamour to find the one that would most definitely complete them. He laughs, it looked incredibly ridiculous to him. 'You don't let a watch dictate who you spendbyour entire life with...morons.' he thought with glee.

Love is also a rather bothersome fantasy that Jaebum didn't pay attention to. He's a firm believer of the mysteries of life. Whatever life throws at you, whether the good or the bad, you take it and use it to your advantage. That's what he always believed. Until one day though, life threw him something that would most probably change his entire life.

It happened on a Sunday, exactly 2:45 PM. When he stumbles upon a street artist on a park while he was out on an afternoon jog. As he streches his limb while admiring the view of the afternoon sun's reflection glistening by the lake, he noticed this particular artist was watching him. He turned to move towards the man, but stopped short when the other held out his hands and shouted "Don't move! I'm almost done!" He did as he was told and stood where he was. A few minutes passed and the artist was finally done. The man gleefully showed Jaebum the canvass. A beautiful scenic painting with a man standing and stretching his arms while watching the lake. The man handed him over the canvass and Jaebum politely declined. "I'm not exactly the type to look good in art. But you're good though!" He exclaimed, emphasizing his praise. "Oh please, I'm not even a professional. I just like painting." The man laughs. "I'm Jinyoung, by the way. Park Jinyoung." He held out his hands meaning to shake the other's. Jaebum half bowed and introduced himself. "Im Jaebum." "A man of few words, I see." Jinyoung laughs heartily and Jaebum could only smile at him. 'Someone should make a painting of this person. He's beautiful.' he fondly thought.

It was probably how it all started, and both Jinyoung and Jaebum hoped it would not end. They've become inseparable, and to their delight, neither of them were obsessed with the thought of finding their soulmates. For some reason, both their watches were at a 0 and dismissed it to be either broken, or utterly useless. "Life is about trial and error!" Jinyoung exclaimed one time as they were both hanging out in Jaebum's living room. And the other nods in agreement. "We can't let something as small as THIS. Dictate our entire life." He continues. They both agreed to the ridiculousness of the watch and went on to hanging out instead.

  
___________________

Jaebum didn't know when or how it even began, but for some strange reason unknown to him, he started looking forward to the dull (but also not so dull) afternoon hanging out with Jinyoung. They instantly became the best of friends, inseparable, sticks to each other like glue. The whole 'if he jumps, I jump too' kind of deal. He finds himself looking forward to every bit of smile and stares the younger would share with him. Lavishes at the thought that Jinyoung is his as the world busied themselves trying to find 'the one'. Nobody looked at them. Well they do, because both of them are incredibly handsome young men in their twenties. Especially Jinyoung, who causes a hundred head turns every time he walks by. But no one ever SAW them. So Jinyoung is his, and his alone. He, who saw bits and pieces of Jinyoung. The good and the bad. The happy and the sad. He saw them all. He sees Jinyoung and is the only one he would continue to see.

And see, he shall... Jaebum decides. It would not be worth it to ruin a friendship they had. And he would still want to stay by the younger's side. Probably the only good thing about the soulmate watches, Jaebum thinks, is that once you're labeled as soulmates, it rather forces you to be together. It forces you to have some sort of attraction with each other. Though Jaebum firmly believes, most of the time, people are just deluded by the idea about soulmates. Someone who allegedly completes your entire being. But Jaebum and Jinyoung aren't soulmates... Their watches never started counting down as long as they both remembered. But this attraction that Jaebum has for the other, rivals that of soulmates for each other. Jaebum is convinced he's probab the eighth wonder of the world.

"Something on your mind?" Jinyoung interrupted his thoughts as he sips on his americano. Jaebum shakes his head, and denies. "Really?" The younger asked, tone filled with skepticism. Jaebum didn't know why, but somehow along the way, Jinyoung learned to see right through Jaebum. Learned how to talk him out of his anger, learned how to calm him down. Somewhere along the way, Jinyoung learned how to quicken the beating of his heart, learned how to see everything so clearly, learned how to push Jaebum off a cliff called love. It's disgusting to him really. But rather the good kind of disgusting. "You've been staring at me for what felt like an hour. So sure, nothing's the matter." Jinyoung continues. God, he's so beautiful. His pearly white skin. His deep dark brown eyes. The slow batting of his eyelashes. His pink plump lips. God, he's just too beautiful... Jaebum thinks as he sighs. "You're also making that weird face which is quite unsettling, HYUNG." Jinyoung teases. His deep voice ringing in Jaebum's ears. The wrinkle in his eyes when he laughs, the elegance of his fingers as he twirls the straw on his cup. "Why are you so goddamn beautiful?" Jaebum mutters absent-mindedly. And Jinyoung stops, caught off guard by the other's statement. He smiles weakly, which threatened to make Jaebum's heart skip a beat. "Eww..." He mumbles, teasing Jaebum's apparent cheesy line. And he continues to laugh. Jaebum is appalled by the flipping of his heart. He decides, he's disgustingly, undeniably, and dangerously in love with Park Jinyoung.

________________

  
It alarmed Jaebum one Thursday morning when he accidentally saw his wrist as he was reaching for his alarm clock. The watch that usually displays 00d 00hrs 00mins 00secs started counting down. It couldn't possibly be happening right? There is no way he might.....right? This drove Jaebum on the edge. He fidgets as he glares on his wrist: 01d 18hrs 42mins 35secs. This can't be happening to him, of all people, who decided to take his life into his own hands and not let a simple watch take over his life. He, a person who is finally going to let Jinyoung kno how much he meant to him. No, this can't be happening.

His thoughts were interrupted when Jinyoung comes in through the door nagging at how he should really change his lock's password from 0000 to something else. He finds Jaebum staring back at him, face white as sheets, as if he's seen a ghost, scratching at his wrist. "What's with you?" Jinyoung asks, putting the chips he had bought earlier at the kitchen counter. He walks towards Jaebum and the latter scrambled to hide his wrist. Jinyoung eyes him skeptically and suddenly grabs Jaebum by the wrist. Upon seeing the numbers, the younger man paused. Staring blankly as the numbers count down.

Suddenly, Jinyoung chuckles. "You're hiding this from me?" He sits down next to Jaebum and pats him at the back. "You must be nervous...well I can tell. You look like your entire world is about to end." He turns to Jaebum who remained quiet, still eyeing his watch. "I mean isn't it a good thing? You get to finally meet her! The one who's supposed to sweep you off your feet!" He leans on Jaebum's shoulder and this time, he speaks gently and quietly. "I'm so happy for you hyung."

Moments of silence have passed and finally, Jaebum calmed down. Jinyoung is still leaning on his shoulders and he happily obliged. He stares blankly at the ceiling, finding some sort of good thing in this messed up situation he's currently into. Finally, he spoke. "Maybe yours would start counting down soon huh?" He hears Jinyoung sighs, and along with it, he felts his insides drop. "No... Jaebum. It won't." Jaebum stiffens and Jinyoung continues. "Mine counted down a long time ago." Jinyoung shifts, "seconds before meeting her, she died. I know...cuz I was there." Jaebum held his breath, devastation looming over his head. He shifts, so he'd be able to hold Jinyoung closer to him (if that even were possible). "I was walking down the street, when I finally noticed my watch counting down. I was totally caught off guard since I rarely look at my watch. I felt nervous you know? I went through my day and then suddenly, I realized I'm about to meet the person supposedly destined to me." Jinyoung shifts away from Jaebum, tears welling up his eyes. "As I was nearing a junction, I heard a loud crash. 20 seconds, that was the last number my watch displayed. I turned to look around and saw an accident. A few meters ahead. People were panicking. Some were busy dialling on their phone, others just wanted to have a look. I walked past the crowd and I saw here there. Bloodied, lifeless. I felt a sharp pain in my chest that time and instinctively looked at my watch. It stilled at 10 seconds and then...after a few moments, the clock hit 0 without even counting down. I turned back to the girl in front of me and I started crying. I mourned for the girl I can never meet. I always wondered what kind of person she was like, what similarities do we have. But she's gone. I didn't even know her name."

Jaebum looks at Jinyoung and sees the pain. He wanted to reach out so bad, wanted to hold the younger in his arms and just hold him close until his watch reaches its end. But he knew his limits. He knew that no matter how hard he tries to reach for Jinyoung, a force stronger than his own would pull him away and towards a different person. "Did you..." He starts but hesitated, he turns to Jinyoung and sees the other encouraging him to go on. "Did you ever tried to find out who she was? What she's like?" Jinyoung smiles weakly and shakes his head, "I got scared. I didn't want to go ahead and find out things about her. I didn't want to fall in love with the dead." He sighs, "but when my watched striked 0. I felt so heartbroken. I didn't even know who she was, what she's like, and yet it felt as if I've known her for a long time. It felt like a dear friend or some as close as family passed away. It was that painful." Jinyoung brushes away the tears as he clears his throat. He forces a smile at Jaebum and said, "please don't be like me. I truly am happy for you. Don't miss out this opportunity just because you're scared or you don't believe in this so-called bullshit of a fate." He laughs, "you deserve to be happy, hyung. Don't think of yourself otherwise." He pats Jaebum lightly at the back and says as he stands up "if you need some back up or moral support. I'm right here for you. I'll clear up my schedule for tomorrow. You better introduce her to me too!"

____________

After Jinyoung left, Jaebum had more time to think about things. 00d 36hrs 12mins 16secs. The numbers continue to count down. But as it sheds one second, dread hovers above him. He knew in his head, and in his heart, he's in love with Jinyoung but meeting his so-called soulmate, would things even change? Would he be able to move on from the younger boy? What would his soulmate think? Would she be understanding? Would she be mad?

One thing that weighed the heaviest in his mind was 'who will he choose?' He's very well aware that an invisible force will draw him towards the person he's destined to meet. But will it be enough?

Frustrated, Jaebum snatched his phone from the bedside table and started going through his contacts. He decided on a number and presses the call button. A few rings after, a woman appeared on his screen. Sporting the same intense eyes that he has, and a full head of long curls covering her head. She smiles sweetly at him and says, "well hello there stranger. What ever do I owe this very rare call?" "Hi, mom." He sighs. "Don't you dare roll your eyes at me young man. You haven't called me or even texted me for an entire month and here you are---" before she could finish her sentence, Jaebum holds out his wrist in front of the camera and he could hear his mother squealing at the other end of the line. "MY BABY IS FINALLY MEETING HIS SOULMATE! Should I take the next train to Seoul right now?" Jaebum sighs again and this time, his mother was able to read his expressions. "You don't seem happy." "I don't know what to feel, to be honest." Jaebum answers. "Why? You should be..." "Mom... I met someone. A few months back. I didn't mean to, but....I realized, I've fallen in love with that person." Jaebum pauses and he sees his mom with a worried frown. "I was about to tell him how I feel but then, this stupid watch started acting up. I don't know what to do." He shuts his eyes fighting back the tears because he knows how little those would help him. "Oh honey..." His mother speaks softly, "can you tell me what to do? I absolutely have no clue what to do." He begs. "You know, soulmates aren't supposed to be the main person who you spend your entire life with. They exist because sometimes, they help you realize the important things in your life you may have missed. They might be the bridge to help you go across the things you're scared of. But know this, there is no way for them to force your heart towards them." Jaebum looks at her as if to ask her what she meant. "All I'm saying is that you take that leap of faith. That watch doesn't control your heart. It just guides you in the right direction. Your soulmate may be the one, maybe that's all they ever are, maybe the person you're supposed to spend your entire life with was never them in the first place. But if you don't take that leap, you will never know."

________________

15 minutes

Jaebum recalls his conversation with his mom the night prior. Jaebum knows that it's time for him to take that leap. He was given an opportunity to find where his heart will lead him. He's scared, he admits, but excited at the same time. He stares blankly at the seat in front of him and grunts. Earlier, Jinyoung texted him that he's not going to make it but leaves a short message a few minutes later, 'you'll do just fine! I'm cheering you on!'

10 minutes

Jaebum rereads Jinyoung's message over and over. He scrolls through all of their messages since the very beginning. Jaebum realizes then that he's leaned on Jinyoung far too many times. Was there for him every step of the way. Jaebum smiles to himself, 'God, I still love him. I'm so in love with him.'

6 minutes

Jaebum grows anxious now. Too anxious that he decides to walk towards the park where he first met Jinyoung. For some reason, it helps him clear his mind every time. This was no exception either. He looks at his wrists as his foot taps on the grass: 5 minutes. He looks out to the lake. The sky turning orange as the sun starts to set. He scoffs, 'well isn't this romantic' he thought bitterly.

2 minutes

There are fewer people at the park now and Jaebum fights off the need to whip his head around and see if his soulmate is anywhere nearby. He starts to sweat and his breathing became shallow. A buzz from his coat pocket distracted him from his thoughts. A message from Jinyoung:

'OMG! IT'S ALMOST TIME! Don't mean to scare you tho! Jaebummie hyung fighting!!! XD'

Jaebum smiles fondly and wishes Jinyoung was here with him and so he replies just that:

'I'm dying here, Jinyoung. Why can't you be here!'

45 seconds

Jaebum got tired of standing around so he finds a nearby park bench to sit on. He amuses himself at how incredibly cheesy his meeting with his soulmate would be. With the sun setting, noises from the fading crowd silencing. It's leaving a bad taste if he were to be honest. He doesn't like clichés after all.

20 seconds

His anxiety comes back and he fidgets on his phone, practically begging Jinyoung to come see him. But the younger doesn't reply. His palms began to sweat and he shifts in his seat. A few people that went past him looked at him suspiciously but he'd just bow to their direction and quietly apologizes.

10 seconds

Jaebum can't take it anymore, he feels like he's about to lose his mind. He doesn't dare look around for fear he wouldn't ike what he'll see.

9

Jaebum regrets peeking at his watch.

8

He feels like he's about to die.

7

'Lord, take me now.'

6

He groans. Unable to take the pressure much longer

5

It's getting harder to breathe

4

Wait, is he having a heart attack?

3

He's pretty healthy, so that can't be

2

Jaebum is just about ready to go

1

But it's all too late now...

0

Jaebum breathes a sigh of relief. But the anxiety has yet to leave him.

"Are you alright?" A tiny voice came from behind him and a young girl who looked a bit younger than him showed up with a worried expression. "You..." Jaebum starts but doesn't finish his sentence. She smiles at him, "for a second, I thought you were gonna faint there." She hands him a bottle of water, "here. You might need it. Did I take too long?" Jaebum, finally, smiled at the girl in front of him and thanked her for the water.

They both decided to just talk for a bit in the park. And Jaebum finds himself enjoying his conversations with the girl. Aside from Jinyoung, that is. Finally, they decided to leave and Jaebum offers to walk her home. She happily obliged and as they were about to leave, Jaebum felt his phone buzz again. He excused himself and checks to find a single message from Jinyoung:

'you did great hyung! I'm so happy for you! She's gorgeous too'

Without warning, Jaebum whips his head to his left and sees Jinyoung's silhouette under a nearby tree. The younger boy waves and gave him a thumbs up. And a moment later, he bows and leaves. "Your friend?" The girl asked. Jaebum scratches the back of his neck in embarrassment, "uhh yeah. A real odd one too."

  
___________

Jinyoung watched Jaebum and his soulmate walk away from the park. He smiles but as they walked farther from him, his smile slowly fades.

Jinyoung rolls his sleeve to look at his wrist. "Stupid..." He mumbles. "You lost your chance....again." He sobs quietly, as drops of tears fell on to his wrists. "Stupid..." He whispers to himself over and over again.

____________

Days, weeks, months have passed and Jinyoung was nowhere to be seen. Jaebum always left messages for Jinyoung in the morning asking to come and hang out with him. Jinyoung would reply every night saying that he's too busy.

This went on and Jaebum got tired of waiting for the younger boy to meet up with him. He finally decided to just go and pay him an unannounced visit one Saturday afternoon. He knows Jinyoung doesn't work on weekends and usually lazes off to his apartment. And true enough, when Jaebum rings the bell, Jinyoung was quick to answer the door.

Jinyoung looked rather horrified to see Jaebum when he opened the door and the latter made a face to know he was rather irked with the welcome. "What are you doing here?" He asks. "Well hello to you too." Jaebum answers as he pushes past Jinyoung towards the kitchen. "I brought your favorite chips. And holy hell! Since when did you last washed your dishes?!" "I told you I was busy." Jinyoung says weakly as he crashes face first on the sofa. "You should've told me. I would've cleaned up for you." Jaebum says making his way to the sink and start washing the dishes. "You're not my mother, and certainly not my maid. You didn't answer my question: what the hell are you doing here?" Jaebum chuckles, "cuz I've missed you." Jinyoung scoffs at this and made his way to grab the chips Jaebum have brought for him. "Aren't you supposed to be with.....who was she again?" "Jenny. And no, we don't stick to each other like glue, you know." "Have you fucked her yet?" Jaebum paused and turned slowly at Jinyoung wide eyes, "Wow. I didn't know you're capable of such language!" Jinyoung shrugs, "there are a lot of things you don't know about me YET, Jaebum hyung~" he clears his throat and leans on the kitchen counter, "about that question...." "No. I haven't. And never will." At this, Jinyoung chokes on a potato chip and glares at Jaebum's back. "WHAT?! Did something happen?" "Well, we decided we're better off as friends. Since we're both in love with someone else." "Wait, back the frap up!" Jaebum mouths Jinyoung's sentence while making a face, his back still facing the younger boy. "You said you were in love with someone else?!" At this, Jaebum visibly freezes and it didn't escape Jinyoung's eyes. "So you were, and you didn't even tell me?! I'm like, your best friend in the whole wide world, right?" There was a pause, "right????"

Finally, Jaebum turns to face Jinyoung and studies the other boy. "You're so beautiful, you know that?" Jinyoung's jaw drops a little bit and starts blushing profusely. Jaebum chuckles "so....so pretty." Jinyoung shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "What are you getting at hyung?" Jaebum stops just in front of Jinyoung and reaches to touch the latter's cheek. "Every part of you is just so fucking attractive it's really hard to control myself. I don't know why it took me so long to realize that." Jinyoung, unable to say anything just focuses his gaze under Jaebum's intense stare. "I love you...so fucking much, Park Jinyoung. Soulmate or not."


End file.
